


Robots (2005) Reader Oneshots/Stories

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I will also do human!Robots x reader one shots and stories, M/M, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Smut, no one's doing this shit so I will, you know all that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: This is where I'll be posting in oneshots and stories for one of the underrated movies...Robots (2005)!Seriously, this movie needs to be seen more often.You got any requests, just follow the rules and tell me!
Relationships: Cappy (Robots)/Reader, Crank Casey/Reader, Diesel (Robots)/Reader, Fender Pinwheeler/Reader, Lugnut/Reader, Piper Pinwheeler/Reader, Rodney Copperbottom/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Any requests?

So I figured I'd make an oneshot book for Robots because that movie happens to be one of my favorites. 

Will do: 

\- Fluff

\- Angst

\- Lemons

\- Limes

\- Robot or Human form

Will not do: 

\- Incest

\- Gore (maybe)


	2. My Heart Beats Faster (Human! Piper x GenderNeutral! Human! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested?: Yes/No; Donatello-Girl
> 
> Type of story: fluff
> 
> Warnings: just some fluff in here
> 
> Word Count: 815

Life as an outmode was hard. Your parents have decided to give themselves up to upgrades, except for you, which left you alone in Bigweld City. With no one else left to care for you, you went to be a scrounger to survive.

That is until you met the Rusties that one fateful day...

As you went through the parts in the dumpster cans, you heard a voice box go off in Spanish. Your curious side getting the best of you, you followed the source and found some bots scavenging around the dumpsters. A blue-haired boy, the one who had the voice box, was running around as the sounds of Spanish kept going until the bigger green one caught him.

Feeling bad for the blue bot, you picked up another voice box from a trash can and approached them.

"Excuse me?" You said, catching their attention. "Sorry for me intruding, but here's another one for you."

You handed the blue robot the voice box. He excitedly took it from your hands and inserted it into his radio and began acting like a dog.

"That's no good. Give me that!" The yellow-haired one in a wheelchair tried to take it from him, only to wheel back when the blue robot growled at him.

You chuckled at his behavior and continued to look for more parts. A few moments later, a female appeared from a dumpster, holding something in her hands. You could have sworn your heart was running faster upon seeing her. Her brown hair was put up in two pigtails, leaving a few strands to stick to her face. Her eyes shone with delight as she examined the object she has in her hands. She was wearing a yellow short jumpsuit with matching socks and shoes.

"Whoa! Check this out! Who would throw away such a cute little doo-dad?" The girl examined the object, which turned out to be a little robot.

The robot squeaked terrified and hid behind his cover.

"Aww, don't be scared," she said to it.

Your cheeks grew hot, and a smile crept up on your face. You didn't think she'd be sweet...

Even when another robot with blue hair and eyes approached the group and the red robot that had his head broken started accusing him of attacking him, you still stared at her, your cheeks red. Your attention stayed on the brown-haired girl as she approached the baby blue robot.

"Alright, buster! You think you can mess with my big brother--" she faltered when she finally noticed you and blushed a bit. "You're...you're kind of cute."

Your cheeks grew more red, and you were left speechless. 

"Piper, would you behave yourself?" The robot in the wheelchair told her unamused before he started to head off with the others. "Now, c'mon. Let's get Fender fixed...again." 

"Here's your thingamabob," The brown-haired girl handed the robot back to the blue-haired man before facing you. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Piper. Rhymes with 'viper'." She hissed and turned to walk away with the others. "See ya around." 

She fell down, yelping, but got back up and recollected herself. You chuckled quietly, your cheeks still red. 

"Wow," you quietly sighed, not noticing the blue robot smirking at you. 

It wasn't until you and the blue robot, who had introduced himself as Rodney, arrived at Jack Hammer's Workshop that you came across Piper and the gang again. Your cheeks turned rosy red again as you approached the group before you could stop yourself. They were arguing with Jack Hammer when he told them that they had to buy upgrades or risk being taken to the Chop Shop. 

"No one's going to the Chop Shop!" Piper declared. 

"That's right! What do you think we can get for him? Not that I've been thinking, but..." the wheelchair man whispered to Jack Hammer. 

"Will you stop?!" Piper shoved him aside before grabbing the older man by the front of his shirt. "Listen, shiny pants! You get back there and find a part for my brother! We are not junk! We are not scrap! And we will not be treated this way!" 

Your heart beated faster within your chest, your cheeks hot red. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have the parts," Jack Hammer said. 

"Well, do you have two washers, an S-spring and some fast weld? I can fix you easy," Rodney glanced at the red robot with a grin. 

Diesel found a voice box in one of the part bins and inserted in the radio. "The Force is strong with this one," he stated in a Vader-like tone. 

Your quiet chuckles caught Piper's attention. Your heart beated faster than before. 

This is going to be an interesting adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had some struggling with school and all, but I will update more...


	3. Random Human! R x F Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested?: Yes/No
> 
> Type of story: fluffy smut
> 
> Warnings: smut, fluff
> 
> Word count: 1,473
> 
> A/n: this is from a roleplay Whitecrystal346 and I did together.

Rodney would not have expected himself to be in this position right now, but then again, it was his fault.

It had been a few months after Ratchet and Madame Gasket are defeated. Parts are being remade again, courtesy of Bigweld returning, therefore saving his dad and other outmodes in the process. And what else? He and Fender finally bought their own place. 

Only a few hours had passed since they arrived, but so far, Rodney and Fender rather spend their time chattering about what happens next. Only a few boxes, the only ones that they have before leaving Aunt Fanny's place, had been empty, leaving the rest unopened. A bed and a dresser of their clothes had already been set up so that they could rest and get dressed for the next day. The fridge is already accounted for as well, so the place almost looks complete. 

Rodney and Fender laughed, already close to each other than the last few hours, as they recounted the moment when Ratchet had been flown up and left hanging up in the air without any upgrades.

It's really hilarious the thought of Ratchet's upgrades dropping to the floor, only having one color makes him feel sick. But he burst into laughter, trying to cover the wound that was hidden in his back. While chatting with Fender, looking around the surroundings to see that it's much tidier now. The house they got is unexpectedly big, even though they can get an even bigger house, Rodney decides a house like this is enough. Having the thought of the battle makes a shiver crawling down to his spine. 

Fender noticed his shivering, though, and became worried. "You okay?"

The blue-haired male forced a smile, gently massaging the side of his head. "I...I'm okay, just feeling nervous."

"You sure?"

Gently standing up, but he stepped it wrong on accident causing him to fall, making a large yelp.

Fender was able to catch him in time before Rodney could even hit the floor. He was lucky his arms are new and properly fixed because he would have fallen with him.

"I...(sigh), feel a bit exhausted and mentally drained, "Rodney said, standing up slowly. "T..thank you."

Fender didn't let him go, for he had a gentle yet firm grip on his arms. He forced him to face him, an uncertain look in his eyes.

You noticed how Rodney was failing to make eye contact, especially he was anxious at the moment. He really wants Fender to let go so he could have some alone time.

But Fender isn't going to let him go. He saw the uncomforting of being left alone, the wanting to be hugged, to be loved, in his blue eyes.

The atmosphere makes him feel a bit embarrassed, he wanted to leave, because he's really nervous. But it's true, perhaps he wanted to feel loved, but doesn't know how to express it.

It wasn't long until a pair of lips were pressed against his own. Though it took him by surprise, Rodney kissed back, wrapping his arms around Fender's neck. It was a strong kiss, but he didn't dare show discomfort at that.

The kiss itself is so strong and passionate, they stayed that way until Rodney runs out of breath, he pulled away panting softly but suddenly being bridal carried. His cheeks turned bright red, though he buried his face onto Fender's shoulder, receiving a chuckle from the red-ponytailed man.

Soon the male opened the door and gently out Rodney down to the bed.

"F...Fender?" The blue-haired robot called out, but his boyfriend didn't respond but lighting up the candles one by one.

Rodney was confused until Fender turned off the lights and crawled up onto the bed and on top of him

"..Bab..babe?" His sentence didn't finish when suddenly felt little kisses on his necks, seems to try and calm Rodney down. The kisses on the neck distracted him from the fact that Fender had taken off his shirt before he did the same with Rodney's.

He gasped softly, quickly turns around while covering his exposed chest, but you could hear soft giggles coming from him. Fender's lips returned to his neck, which distracted him from his pants being pulled down along with his own.

"F...Fender, my body is so bad," he murmured, hoping that his lover didn't hear it. He got a bit nervous through the process, but he's reassured at the same time. 

Fender took notice of it, his kisses on his neck and lips gentler to avoid even worse injury

He hesitantly turned around for a bit, to see that Fender's eyes are much darker, to seems to be angry at him? Or maybe Rodney sees the expression wrong. Not angry, perhaps kinder. Reassurance, maybe?

It took a bit of time before he realized that only his boxers remain, causing him to cross his legs. His face turned even more red, ready to put Fender's shirt to shame.

But unexpectedly, Fender says this the moment Rodney reaches to get Fender's shirt. "Hang on. Not until I show you how much I love you," he whispered into Rodney's ear.

The words that came from him makes shivers, he lets out a shaky breath, "If...if you say so."

Fender's hands trailed down Rodney's sides, making him shiver from the cold touch, as his lips stayed on top of his own. His hand also hesitantly touched Fender's chest, to notice there's a scar there.

"It's a long story," Fender softly said.

"Is...is it bad?"He asked

Fender only smiled a bit. "Nah. I've survived it."

"What happened?" You could see Rodney seems to calm down for now, since he has built trust from him

Fender thought about what he was going to say before he sighed. "I was out for another hunt for spare parts. And..." he chuckled a bit. "And my foot tripped over something, and unfortunately, I landed frontside. There was a sharp part there, and it only left a scratch on there."

"I'm...I'm sorry about that, "He whispered, gently caressing the scar there, and pray that it gets better soon

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"But...seeing you hurt makes me sad too," Rodney said then gently planting a kiss on his cheek

Fender kissed him on the lips again as he took down his boxers first before he did the same with Rodney. He made sure that the blanket was over their bodies so that they won't be more exposed

This makes Rodney's face even redder, shyly crossing his legs and covering his face with his hands. 

Fender chuckled for a moment at his flustered state before he moved Rodney's legs apart and thrust himself in gently. 

He gasped softly, his whole body arched, feeling his legs starting to tremble.

After a few more thrusts, it just felt a lot better than the first time. Himself trying to bite his lip, it's about nighttime, and he's gonna be so scared if people are gonna accuse him to make too much noise. But right now, he just didn't care. He needed this, he doesn't want it to end. He wanted it to last forever.

Rodney slowly relaxed and followed the rhythm to moan, the sound that Fender wanted to hear for a very long time. It was a sweet, soft moan, a sound that made Fender thrust himself into him faster. Hearing it is like heaven to him. The faster it is, the more the moans came, even though some of them have been held off. But the pleasure is overwhelming. Fender grunted with each thrust he had done, receiving another moan, louder than before, from Rodney's mouth. Each sound he made is slowly louder, he gasped softly when he could feel his stomach twisting.

"I-It's happening!" He gasped. The pressure was building up. He couldn't hold it any longer, but he had to wait until Fender tells him

"G-God," His whole body arched once again, as it builds up so fast due to the pace of thrusting inside him

"Now!" Fender grunted with his last thrust. And just like that, the pressure disappeared fast from within his stomach, and he could feel the filling leaving from within. 

"YES!" He shouted as he also reached the climax, it happened so fast that he didn't notice it, his whole body collapsed, while panting heavily. 

His eyes were closed, but he could feel Fender kissing his left leg to help make the ending better. Rodney slowly opened his eyes to see Fender kisses his knee, it made him smile. he was glad that no one had actually bothered to come knocking at their door to lower their racket, which helped make the mood even sweeter. Rodney for once, felt a bit better, to feel his lover's presence calmed him down.


	4. Another Human! R x F oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested?: Yes/No
> 
> Type of story: fluffy smut
> 
> Warnings: smut, fluff
> 
> Word count: 895
> 
> A/n: this is from a roleplay Whitecrystal346 and I did together

Fender knows exactly how to take care of Rodney, especially when he's stressed out and needs some time away from work. Occasionally, they would relax on the bed, just some peace, no one around to disturb them. 

Himself slowly examined him, Rodney seems to be quite anxious at the moment, his whole body is shaking in fear. What's bothering him? "Rodney?"

Fender was lucky to catch him one day after Rodney arrived home from Bigweld Industries. There was stress in his blue eyes, Fender could see it well. There was no way he was going to let the stress overtake him. 

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned to face his red-haired lover. "H-hey, babe. I'm just a bit tired."

"Sweetheart, talk to me," Fender whispered, his hand slowly caressing his hand knuckles, giving him some time to speak. 

Even though Rodney wanted to work, his mind and body wanted nothing more than Fender's soft embrace and his lips all over his body. Rodney just rested his chin on Fender's shoulder, his eyes closed and his arms gently around his upper body

Fender knew that what Rodney needs, he slowly caressing his back, then smooched his forehead. "You want to cuddle at my bed?"

A soft nod from the blue-haired man was the answer Fender exactly needed

Fender gently picking his lover up, walking towards the bedroom. He could feel that Rodney was as light as a feather. "Rodney, did you ate anything recently? You are...light."

"Just a few fruits...and a protein bar," Rodney answered with honesty. Even though his stomach was begging for energy, he didn't have time to take a lunch break here and there.

Fender sighed softly, he puts down Rodney to the bed, "Do you feel like eating," He said, gently rubbing his stomach, he could feel it, Rodney is so hungry but he didn't have time to rest nor eat.

When he got no answer, Fender got up from the bed and came back a few moments later with some fruit and crackers for Rodney

"Here, sweetheart," he said, hoping that at least his lover would eat something. 

And he did. Rodney slowed down a bit, with Fender wrapped an arm around him to keep him company. His arm around him, to caress his side of his body

Soon, Rodney had finished the plate, his stomach finally content. He leaned against Fender, his head resting on his shoulder. Fender noticed that he was distracted now, he gently caressing his stomach then giving gentle kisses on his neck. That seemed to calm down Rodney some more, his eyes still closed, a soft beam appearing.

Gently kissing his neck to comfort him and tease him is a pretty difficult task, but he's willing to try, Fender hoped that he would forget bad things for now. 

His hands then trailed down to his pants as he nestled on top of Rodney and pulled them down tenderly. After taking off his own pants, he gave a little kiss on Rodney's stomach and pulled down his pants, revealing...something he is unexpecting. His member was throbbing hard, ready for attention. Fender was blushing furiously to see Rodney's member was literally poking out of his boxers, but he's too scared to touch it because he didn't want to hurt him. He decided to take off Rodney's shirt to kiss his chest.

With Fender's shirt already taken off, Rodney's hands trailed up and down his sides, his desire for rest and love already taking over him.

"You liked it huh?" Fender said then planting kisses on his jaw, earning giggles from his lover

That seemed to be a positive answer, for Fender kept on kissing and gently thrust himself in him. He felt a bit nervous when he gently inserted his member into Rodney, earning him a really loud noise. Pressing his lips against Rodney's neck to calm him, he did it again, but more gentle and slower than the first time.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here, I got you," Fender whispered, before slowly keeping up the pace. 

Rodney's moans of being reassured and relaxation spurred Fender to thrust faster. Still, he kept being gentle with his body. He informed Rodney that he would be faster before slowly got his pace faster. A knot began forming in Rodney's stomach, and he is sure it's not from hunger.

He smirked softly as he also felt something is in his stomach, Fender quickly puts his legs up and make the pace even faster than ever

"A-almost there," he grunted with another thrust. Rodney let out a mixture of a gasp and moan after that. 

With that powerful thrust, he could feel a large amount of liquid was sprayed inside Rodney. Both of their climaxes are at the same time, so some of the liquid almost sprayed at Fender's face.

Rodney was finally to relax completely. The stress was gone, the tiredness already catching up with him. Fender gently wrapped his arms around Rodney, then gently caressing his stomach. Rodney responded by nuzzling his head on his shoulder.

Soon it's getting late, Rodney was in his arms sleeping, himself is a bit tired. But not sleeping. 

His eyes focused on a sleeping Fender beside him. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, pulling him close to him. Rodney smiled to himself. A reward to help relieve him from the stress, indeed.


	5. Yet another Human! R x F oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes/No
> 
> Type of Oneshot: Angst, fluff
> 
> Warnings: self-harm mention, blood, language.
> 
> Word count: 1,266
> 
> A/n: this is from another roleplay Whitecrystal346 and I did together

Fender was getting worried. Rodney hadn't come out of his room for a whole week now. His mind was going over a lot of scenarios, but he doesn't know which one is worse than the other. If anything, the Rusties were getting worried, too. They haven't seen him in a while, apart from when he went to eat something.

It's been a few days since Rodney didn't come out of his room. No, they didn't find him in the rotating rooms, but instead with doors. The more time comes by, the more the gang is scared. Fender is obviously worried.

He wanted to stand up from the couch. He wanted to barge in and demand an explanation from Rodney, about why he didn't come out to see him and the others. But if he did, then he might scare him even further than he thought. No, he has to see him now. But just a gentle approach.

Rodney was hoping that no one would hear him from underneath the blanket. He'd been too afraid to pull them into his problems, he'd thought about that as he rested under the blanket, the marks on his arms hidden under the fabric. Wonderbot rested beside his friend, worry, and heartbreak for him evident in his eyes

It almost made him scream when he felt someone caressed him, Rodney continued to shiver. 

Fender stared down at him worried and devastated. He hadn't seen him in at least a week now since the defeat of Ratchet and Madame Gasket.

You could hear his shaky breaths, him having difficulty to breathe, Rodney is just so petrified.

Fender gently began to remove the blanket from Rodney's body, only for his hands to quickly grab it and pull it over himself completely, apart from his head.

He gasped softly gently turning around. "F...Fender? Is it you?"

Fender, without a reply to the blue-haired man, took the blanket again, but this time, Rodney wasn't able to stop him. His arms filled with cuts, old and new, were now finally shown for Fender to see. 

"...Don't! Don't look at it," He said, trying to get the blanket, but failed. 

No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get the blanket back from Fender. The latter still stared at the marks on his arms, registering the possible reasons behind them.

Rodney seriously became really anxious. He wanted to leave but he can't. He was stuck on the bed, his body refusing to move due to the fear in him. Rodney has no choice but to curl up even more as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Fender's heart broke to see him like this. He couldn't stand by and watch him be afraid of him hurting him like this

He's shivering and shaking. You could hear that he's trying to scream in pain with all those scars that pained him. Rodney is trying to take a deep breath when he felt a hand on his stomach. He looked up and noticed Fender staring down at him with sympathy and kindness. Rodney did look at him in a few seconds before his eyes start wandering off again. But at least he felt a bit better.

A few seconds later, a sharp sting came upon his arm. He hissed in pain before his eyes turned back to Fender. 

"Don't touch it.." He hissed, the wounds hurt him. 

But Fender didn't listen, even though he knew the wounds would hurt like hell. He kept on fixing up the cuts on his arms until they were no more than pink lines

Rodney stays quiet the whole progress. One thing he's grateful for Fender. One he felt angry at himself for not able to hide it. 

Even when Fender had healed his wounds, his eyes still stayed on the ground. Despite him refusing to look at him, a hand gently took hold of his face and made him face his brown eyes

He could feel that tears start to form tears again, he sniffled while gently nuzzling his face to the hand.

Without anything else to say...Fender's lips connected with his own

Himself surprised by the kiss, but slowly he lets his guard down and enjoys this sweet kiss

He let the pain fade away from his arms, the wounds only a distant memory. For right now, a moment with Fender is all he needed. 

He slowly pulled away then gently looked at Fender's eyes, "How do you know that I'm here?"

"The others figured you'd be here," Fender answered

"...I guess I'm bad at hiding," he chuckled softly but his smile faded when seeing Fender's expression. It was stern, yet worried about Rodney's well-being. He had never seen him like this before

"I can't tell you the reason about it, it's... ridiculous," He said softly

"You know I won't laugh."

"it's...just stress just...building up. I mean, I liked inventing, but...it's been a while since I'm with friends, family and...you," he said sadly. "I don't know how to tell Mr. Bigweld about this, not that I'm complaining, but I kept feelin' stress is all over the place."

Fender stayed quiet as he ranted for what seemed like hours. He sat on the bed by his side, his arm around him to hold him close. Occasionally, his hand would be stroking his other arm or petting his hair.

He sighed softly by the time he's done, he leaned against the pillow. "I wish I could take a rest .."

Fender smiled softly before hugging him close to him. "Then let's rest for a while..."

"..yeah," Rodney nodded, then gently hiding his face in Fender's chest.

Wonderbot, who had watched the two talk for the first time in a week, grabbed the blanket and placed it over the two before setting itself down on the bedside table. 

He giggled softly as he patted Wonderbot's head, "Thank you."

The little bot squeaked in answer before yawning and closing itself up

Despite Fender was already sleeping, he's still wide awake, gently gripping the blanket. Rodney finds it uneasy to move. But the moment he looked at Fender's sleeping form, the dark thoughts and stress left his body in an instant once more. A soft smile formed on his lips

"Sorry if I always made you worried," The blue robot slowly stroking Fender's long hair. 

"Nah, wasn't your fault. Stress always happen when we're working too hard. And wanna know how it goes away?"

"I...I don't know," He said doubtfully

A soft, tender kiss on the lips again was the answer for him. 

Rodney felt that Fender is pulling closer to him as he pulled away "Mmh...idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Fender smirked

Rodney playfully hit Fender. "Why do I deserve you..."

"Well, 'cause I'm handsome, maybe a bit of a klutz, but at least I know how to destress myself at times, and...I'm good at being with the people I care about more than anything."

He could feel his face heat up as he quickly covers his face with the blanket.

For some reason, Rodney kept on caressing Fender's cheek, seeing him nuzzled to his hand makes him smile. But sleep is starting to take over him. Eventually, darkness overtook his vision, but not before a soft smile appeared on his face.

Rodney finally fell into a deep slumber, he could feel someone touched his face, but he's too tired to look who it is. His wounds were no longer filled with pain, but just warmth and tenderness on his arms.

At least.. the wounds are not stinging him at the moment, he felt safe. For once.


	6. Human! R x F | Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested? Yes/No
> 
> Type of Oneshot: Fluffy
> 
> Warnings: smut, language, childbirth
> 
> Word count: 1,483
> 
> A/n: this is from one of the roleplays Whitecrystal346 and I did together.

It's almost past midnight and Rodney finally came back home. He noticed something is wrong, the surroundings are a bit messy, even though the lights have turned off, he's able to see that Fender was sleeping soundly in the coach. Sighing softly, before slowly going to his bedroom, and grab a couple of clothes to take a shower. But he can't help but feel, something is watching him the scent of...strawberry was formed.

He was too occupied with trying to find out where the scent is coming from to hear the door open and close and someone stepping after him a few moments later. A pair of arms wrapped around his lower body, pulling him close to the figure.

His muscle tensed, feeling that another boy was hugging from behind. "Fender..?" He quietly called out. 

Fender's lips pressed against the back of his neck. His skin felt feverishly hot to the touch, despite the shower's cool waters falling on them from the showerhead. His red hair stuck to his tanned skin, now wet from the showers.

"Honey, what happened?" Rodney said gently, quickly turning around to see Fender's eyes...it's dull, anger? What's going on? He gulped softly, both of their bodies are sprayed by water.

Fender's lip was now connected with his soft pair, his hands trailing down his wet body. Rodney seemed to understand what was going on, for he kissed back, his arms around his neck.

"Only once..." He thought, gently feeling the other's body at the same time

Even with the water running, the two paid no mind to it, only with their needs for each other growing stronger. Rodney wrapped his legs around Fender's waist, prompting the red-haired bot to pick him up and slam him against the shower wall. He let out a soft whimper that escaped his mouth when hit against the wall because it actually ached, but he decided to ignore it. His lover, his man was right in front of him, Rodney enjoys his presence.

After giving Rodney a few hickeys on the neck here and there, he gently, yet hastily thrust himself into him. Rodney grunted when feeling that thing is in there, him starting to tremble, quickly hiding his face into Fender's shoulder, taking deep breaths. Eventually, he returned to kissing Fender and ignored the painful thrusts, which became faster by the minute. A moment with Fender is what he needed, what his body needed for right now.

The faster that Fender is, the louder moans Rodney made. Soon he felt it has hit his prostate, made him cry in pleasure. 

"O-oh! Oh, God! It's happening!"

Fender actually smirked at his lover's reaction, and continue to hit that spot, making Rodney scream once again. And soon, the knot was released.

Rodney basically ran out of energy to even stand still, him panting heavily, and lean against the wall for balance. Fender noticed how tired his lover is and gently picked him up bridal style. Once they were fully dressed, they laid down on the bed together, with Fender's arms wrapped around Rodney's lower body.

His mind got through different scenarios. What if he's pregnant with this? Would Fender leave him behind? The blue bot gently let out a shaky breath, trying to hide his face from the blanket. 

"Fender, there's something I gotta tell you," he softly said. "But you might hate me for this..." Rodney took a deep breath before saying, "I am...pregnant, with your child.."

At that response, Fender pulled Rodney closer to him tighter and nuzzled his face in the back of his neck. A smile formed on his lips. 

"Y...You're happy?" Rodney said softly, he has a light tint of blush on his face, where he hid his face in the blanket again

"More than that," Fender mumbled. "...I'm excited..."

"Thought you're gonna dump me ..." He murmured

Fender smiled again, his hands cupping Rodney's flat stomach. "Never..."

He made giggles when Fender's warm hand was in Rodney's stomach. Despite his belly being flat, he could feel a little life already growing in him

Nine months later...

Rodney grew larger and larger, even himself have difficulties walking.

Rodney grunted when another cramp rippled through his body again. He breathed deeply a few times until it disappeared and straightened up a bit. Fender had gone out that day, so it was just him in the home. 

He sighed softly as he went to watch some TV.

Suddenly he felt something is wrong.

Very wrong.

Another cramp, stronger than the last ones he had, overtook him. A strained groan left his lips as he held his stomach.

"Is it coming..." He thought, as he slowly rubbed his own stomach for comfort. Obviously, he wished the child was healthy but at the same time, he's scared

Another much stronger cramp came up at his body in a flash. It was at that moment a rush of fluids rushed out of him, soaking his pants

"OKAY! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" He yelled as he quickly dialed up the number. "Come on, Fender...pick it up..." He said as he quickly got something kind of a diaper that helps to prevent him to soak his pants. 

Unfortunately, all he could get was a voicemail. "Goddammit..." Rodney mumbled under his breath before a strained groan left his mouth when a contraction came up.

He quickly got everything he needs, he's ready to get discriminated against by other bots Himself, the pain is absolutely overwhelming, but he needs to hold on. 

He gently placed himself on the bed and took deep breaths. Whenever a contraction came up, he'd breathed deeply to try and distract himself from the pain. It doesn't seem to work after a while. His eyes were screwed tight, drops of sweat trailing down his face

He took his deep breaths in and out, soon he tries his best to push the baby out. He realized he had his pants still on. "Shit..." he pulled his trousers and boxers off as fast as he could before he could get the baby out.

Now that he's ready, he used all of his strength to try and get the baby out of here. A pained scream escaped his lips when he did. it was almost like someone was stabbing him in the abdomen with a knife. This is hell, he's in a really stressful situation. But knowing that his screams would also drain his energy to give birth, so he kept trying.

However, his screams also got the attention of a certain bot who was returning from his day in town. Fender's heart dropped when he heard Rodney's pained scream from the bedroom. 

Over his cries of pain, he noticed something has already got out, but he didn't go check as he once screamed in agony. 

Fender burst into the room and was horrified to find Rodney already half-naked and screaming in pain. The baby's head is out, only the body left.

Fender instantly rushed to his side, forgetting the items he had dropped on the floor, and helped him scoot back before setting up pillows behind him to help him sit up. 

"Y...you are finally here, "Rodney said softly as he received another pain signal.

"Sorry I took so long," Fender helped him sit up straight and came back a moment later with towels and blankets. 

Rodney nodded softly for Fender's apology, now he uses his remaining strength to continue trying to push the baby out. 

"Nnnggh, ffffucck! They're coming!" Rodney wailed in agony and gripped the bedsheets. 

It's somewhat eternity, soon he hears a baby's cry, where he literally also collapsed.

"..is...is it.."

Fender gently caught him and rested him against the pillows before glancing over at the wailing infant. His eyes began to water with happy tears. "She's perfect..."

"A...a girl?" Rodney said softly, "Le...let me see."

Fender tenderly picked up the crying baby girl and handed her into his arms. Truth be told, she really is perfect. The baby girl's hair, despite being wet from the afterbirth, has his hair color, with some black locks in the ends. Rodney laughed softly and held her close to him. 

"Welcome to the world, sweetheart..." Rodney said softly as tears start rolling down from his cheeks. "Any uh...name suggestions?"

Fender, who had helped him wrap a blanket around their newborn, smiled through the tears. "Rosaleen...Ro..."

"Ro..." Rodney repeated and beamed tiredly. "I think it's a great name..."

"Hi there," Rodney said with a slight baby voice.

But it seems that the baby is very tired and breathing softly. The baby girl yawned and cooed as she snuggled up to her father's chest.

His heart almost exploded by that cuteness. Soon he also wants to go to sleep

"I'm here now," Fender's voice echoed as his eyes closed. "I'm right here..."

Rodney found himself sleeping, the daughter is now in Fender's arms. A good ending to a stressful day...


	7. Another Human! R x F | Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested? Yes/No
> 
> Type of Oneshot: between fluff and angst
> 
> Warnings: birth, fluff in the end
> 
> Word count: 837
> 
> A/n: this is part of a roleplay @Whitecrystal346 and I did together

A light pain on his abdomen forced Rodney to wake up. Gently setting himself up, he turned towards the clock, which read 1:41 a.m. He sighed and rested himself against his pillows, his hand over his rounded stomach. Beside him, Fender snored, a bit of drool falling from the side of his mouth. Rodney chuckled, despite the pain that appeared again.

Nine months. Nine months had passed, he thought. Resting in his and Fender's home, with no worry left in there about the Chop Shop battle or any sign of Ratchet whatsoever

When he's about to fell asleep again, a large amount of fluid flowed out and made his boxers and pants wet. 

Rodney's eyes went wide when he realized something. 

"Fender! Fender!" He whispered and quickly shook him awake, his one hand gripping his stomach. "Wake up! My water broke! The baby's coming!"

Fender groaned softly, "Five more minutes..."

Only a few seconds have passed before he suddenly shot up from the bed, his eyes wide. 

"WHAT! THE WATER BROKE?!"

"Duh," Rodney playfully rolled his eyes. 

Fender glanced between him and the now wet bedsheets before he tried getting out of the bed before tripping. He grunted in pain and scrambled for towels and blankets.

Wonderbot was already woken up by Fender's running around and saw the wet bedsheets, then Rodney, who was taking deep breaths, before he squeaked in terror and started flying around in panic.

Rodney couldn't help but chuckle, despite the contractions that are coming up. "Hey, hey. It's alright, Wonderbot. Can't get any worse than this." He gently patted Wonderbot's head, as he continued to take deep breaths. 

Fender came back a few moments later with as many towels and blankets as he could carry. Placing them on the bed, he then helped Rodney sit upon the pillows now mounted behind him before quickly setting a towel underneath Rodney's legs. "This is supposed to be happening! There was a week left! You've only got a week left!" He yelled panicking.

Rodney's ready, he thinks. He looked at the ceiling in fear. What if he failed to give birth? And died?

But hearing Fender seems to tell him to push, so he started to. 

It's only been a few hours since he went into labor, but it felt like a few minutes. Rodney's throat started to become sore from the pained screams that emitted from his mouth. Occasionally, he would be walking around to help make the process faster, with Fender holding him and soothing him by stroking his back.

His skin was starting to become sweaty, almost making the bedsheets more wet and damp. The towel was safely underneath his legs, his body half-naked. 

It's been hours, and they passed. When Rodney gave it one last push, there's a really loud baby cry. 

Rodney gasped when he got a closer look at the infant and tenderly picked her up before leaning back against the pillows. "Hi..." He whispered in a slight baby voice and rested the baby girl against his chest. "Hey, baby..."

The baby kept crying but it seems to calm down slightly when seeing Rodney. 

Fender grabbed one of the blankets and helped Rodney wrap it around the infant girl. "Oh, God...She's beautiful," Rodney laughed quietly. "I swear to God, I can't imagine when my mum got me out of the stomach."

Fender laughed a bit and studied the baby girl closer. The baby girl's hair, despite being wet from the afterbirth, has Rodney's hair color, with some black locks in the ends, like Fender's. When she opened her eyes, revealing to be brown like his, Fender was close to dying from the adorableness. 

Rodney gasped softly as he gently kissed Fender's cheek. "So, uh...what are we gonna name her?"

Fender pondered for a moment before he beamed through the tears. "What about...Rosaleen? Or Ro?" 

Rodney glanced up at him and smiled as well, a few tears leaving his own blue eyes. "I think it's a great name." He turned his gaze towards the baby girl, who was no longer crying but snuggled up against his chest. "Hi, Ro," he said softly in a slight baby voice. "I'm your pa..."

The baby girl seems to have a tiny smile on her face, as Rodney almost cried his eyes out again. He gently lay down but kept that position, since his butt is still hurting like hell.

Fender gently hugged both Rodney and Ro, his eyes now streaming with tears. He felt that Fender is nuzzling against his neck, which almost makes him purr. Rodney giggled before the baby yawned and nuzzled up against his chest while cooing. 

As the sun rose from the window, the light shone on the new family. Ro, now cuddled up against Rodney's chest, slept soundly, as well as Fender, whose head rested on top of his. Rodney smiled gently at his newborn daughter and kissed the top of her head. His eyes then closed a moment later, now in peace with his man and girl.


	8. 🍋Still Some Good Left (Human! Ratchet x M!Reader)🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes/No; @Remusthetransidiot
> 
> Type of Oneshot: fluffy smut
> 
> Warnings: smut, fluff, language
> 
> Word Count: 1,043
> 
> A/n: This is after the end of the Chop Shop battle, so bear with me, please...

You've known Ratchet since you were younger, probably around high-school, so it's no surprise that you've found him tangled up in the chains with his father trapped alongside him. After you got him down and greeting Monsieur Gasket, you took him back to your place, even though there's a good chance that you'd be in trouble for it.

But there is one thing you do know about Ratchet...there's still some good left in him.

Even when he started becoming obsessed with profits and getting rid of Bigweld to take over his company, you refused to give up on the belief that he's still the same man you've known since you were but a high schooler.

He used to be handsome in those upgrades that he got for himself, but when they had fallen off the moment he got trapped up on those chains, you've started to notice that he's even more handsome than ever.

You tried to ignore the blushing on your face as you started cleaning up the wounds that were left on his body. Your (E/C) eyes wouldn't stop trailed down his arms and abs as you fixed up his wounds.

'Goddamn it, feelings, stop trying to mess around with me,' you thought to yourself.

"Something on your mind, (N/N)?" Ratchet's soft voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You snapped back to reality instantly and hid your blushing cheeks from him.

"Just...just thinking..." you mumbled as you continued to fix his wounds.

As the days passed, you let him stay in your place and made sure to keep him hidden whenever someone, be a friend or a coworker, came over. It wasn't too hard hiding him. It was just the feelings for him you were having a hard time concealing.

With each glance he spared you whenever he stepped out from the bedroom you've given to him, you'd have to turn away to hide your blushing. With each soft beam he's given you, you'd tense up for a bit. With each little action he's done, soft, noticeable, you couldn't help but feel butterflies inside you flutter around.

No matter how much you tried to ignore it, it's impossible.

That day instantly arrived when you least expected it. Ratchet's wounds had healed completely, but he still needs some time to rest. With nothing else to do and everything else all take care of, your mind turned to the shower.

Having stripped yourself of your clothes, you stepped into the shower and allowed the gradually warm water to flow down your bare body. Sighing with relief at the feeling of the water streaming down your figure, you brushed back your now wet (H/C) hair from your face and started cleaning yourself.

However, you were too occupied to hear or notice a certain silver-haired man entering the bathroom and stripping himself bare as well.

You just had rinsed off the shampoo from your hair when a hand trailed up your back, sending goosebumps on your skin and prompting you to stop. A squeak of surprise left your lips, but you didn't dare move and turn to face him. You shivered as his fingers then trailed down your back before his hands tenderly wrapped around your waist. The waters from the showerhead landed on his hair and body, leaving them wet as well.

Even when your body was soon pulled close to Ratchet's, you still couldn't move due to the sudden shock of feeling his skin next to yours. Your cheeks burned red when you felt his lips began peppering the back of your neck with tender kisses.

"R-Ratchet?" You finally spoke, though it was blocked out by the waters flowing from the showerhead.

He didn't answer. Instead, he continued to pepper your neck with kisses before they transitioned to love bites. A certain nib on the spot made you weak, but you weren't willing to give in yet.

Ratchet could tell that you were resisting a bit, so he started leaving hickeys on your collarbone and neck. It was at that point the urge to fight back faded away to nothing more than desire and you gave in. The silver-haired man sensed that you finally admitted defeat, smirking underneath your neck, and trailed his hands up to yours, which intertwined. Turning your head to face him, your lips connected with his, and fireworks started going off inside you on their own.

Your arms soon wrapped around his neck, moving him to hold you closer. Your shower long forgotten, you were now in a kissing marathon with the man you've known since high school. The water continued to trickle down on your skins, but you didn't pay any mind to it.

He tenderly slammed you against the shower wall as he kept on kissing you on the lips and filing your collarbone and neck with hickeys and love bites. A few moments later, your hips started moving around without you knowing it. Ratchet replied by lifting you by the thighs, to which you wrapped your legs around his waist. Once he saw that you were ready, he placed himself into you, and you gasped at the sudden, painful thrust. However, you relaxed after the next few thrusts. Your breathing became in sync with the thrusts, and you held onto him with your hands on his shoulders.

"Haaa~, haaa~"

"D-damn, you're tight," Ratchet grunted at another thrust.

"Is th-that a bad thing?" you asked shyly, your cheeks burning red.

Ratchet chuckled. "Hell no..."

With each thrust, your breathing grew heavier, and your feelings for him grew needier. Your back repeatedly met the wall, and you were sure you were going to a bruise on that.

The knot began to form within you. You realized that you were close, and the thrusts grew sloppier and faster.

"O-oh! Oh, God!"

"Ha~, haaa~"

Soon, the knot released itself from within you, and Ratchet instantly came into you. You caught your breath, letting the feeling of the now cold water touch your skin. "Wha...what was that all about?" you asked him, your breathing heavy.

"Just, uh...something I wanted to do since I met you again," Ratchet shrugged.

Smiling, you lightly kissed him on the lips and hugged him. 

You were right. There is some good left in him...


End file.
